


Min and Moomintroll’s Spiriting Away

by FurorNocturna, sweesbees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: (and forest dad’s soft lover aka second dad/Papa), But He Gets Better, But there will also be fluff, Collab, Curses, EVERYONE CAN SEE IT BUT THE TWO IDIOTS IN LOVE, Idiots in Love, Little My is a gremlin, M/M, Magic, Moomintroll is a bit of a wet blanket, Moomintroll is also a huge drama queen, Snufkin is also an overdramatic gay disaster, Spirit World shenanigans, Spirited Away AU, The Groke terrifies all but just needs love, The Woodies love their forest dad, Too-Ticky is an absolute queen, Whimsy, and warmth, but that’s just canon in the Moominvalley show, follows Moominvalley characterizations largely with some from the 90s show, i hope you guys enjoy this as much as we do, other surprises that won’t be spoiled here, the big angst will hit you hard when you least expect, the knitting Hemulen from Moominvalley ep 7 we’ll call Susie for simplicity’s sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweesbees/pseuds/sweesbees
Summary: Moomintroll believes he has grown up. In a sense, he has. Just not in the greatest of ways.He’s grown more bitter and is completely at a loss with what to do with his life. Worst of all, much of the magic in the world he saw and believed in as a child has long been extinguished and forgotten.When one of Moominpappa’s spontaneous “family adventures” turns sour from an unknowing traipse into another world, Moomintroll receives a reminder in one of the cruelest of ways that magic is indeed quite real, and must embark on a journey of his own. Not just one to rescue his parents from a Witch, but one long overdue of self-discovery, proper and healthy growth in oneself, and reconnection with important facets in one’s life.





	1. Gateway to Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweesbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweesbees/gifts).



> this all came from this drawing: https://sweesbees.tumblr.com/post/185264147240/guys-guys-springdove-spirited-away-au and then the two of us got together to discuss every detail so now we decided to make this happen!

“ _‘Have fun on your adventure, Moomintroll!’_ _From Snorkmaiden_.”

Moomintroll read the small card over and over, sighing deeply. It held the last parting words of one of his closest friends and came with the farewell bouquet gift as he and his parents left on some confounded impromptu journey.

Moomintroll’s thoughts turned bitter. Here he was, traveling on foot for the last four days, to Tove knows where and for who knows how much longer. All because his father, as his mother put it, decided he wanted “to live a life of wild abandon”.

 _Again_.

Moominpappa was well-travelled adventurer back in his day, something Moomintroll once greatly admired about him. In many ways, Moomintroll figured he still did, but he was a full-grown moomin now. He no longer had that childlike idolatry for his parents as he once did (bar Moominmamma’s cooking, of course). Entertaining as they could be, his Papa’s spur-of-the-moment stints that came at random nowadays tended to irk Moomintroll with the sporadic upheavals of their livelihood it brought more often than ignite a shared excitement for a new adventure. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, Moominpappa decided this latest exploit _had_ to be a whole family affair, so here he was.

He turned his attention back to the bouquet. A fond smile found its way on his face as he thought about his friend. While she could be vain, Snorkmaiden at her core was very sweet. Moomintroll admired her vast knowledge for flowers and it showed in the many floral presents she’d gift to her friends. This particular bouquet was a simple, but poignant one: yellow roses of friendship with lovely white snowdrops, which according to her, meant “the heralding return of loved ones”. A sweet message wishing a close friend safe travels and safe return.

The reminiscing quickly turned bittersweet. Snorkmaiden was close to his age and already found her calling in life. She knew what she wanted to do while his sorry tail had no such answers how even to start!

“Hurry yourselves along, my family! We can’t be lollygagging when there’s adventure to be had!” Moominpappa called from ahead.

Moomintroll couldn’t stop the rumbling growl in his throat.

“Don’t worry, dear. We’ll be stopping for supper soon.” Moominmamma said gently, in her usual kind and calm way. Whether she knew what the sound actually was or not, Moomintroll didn’t correct her.

Honestly, his mother was the one saving grace to this madness. She always knew what to do and how to make things better.

They eventually did stop. Moominpappa gallivanted off supposedly to hunt for food immediately, while Moominmamma got a fire going. Moomintroll helped little to get his and Mama’s belongings in one place and make the campsite mildly more cozy, then promptly resumed his sulking. Petty though it may be, he was in no mood to do much of anything else.

“Now _this_ is the life! To think! There are people who seek the comfort of everyday living!” Moominpappa gasconaded, cozying up to the campfire he and Moominmamma put together. “How I pity the poor souls who would never even _consider_ seeking an adventure to make the heart race!”

“Yes, dear. It certainly is rather wonderful up here.” Moominmamma agreed. “I'm glad I won't miss on such sights.”

“The sights are only the beginning, my dear Moominmamma. Just think of the _perils_! The _thrills_! _Lands uncharted_!” Moominpappa gesticulated dramatically. “Just imagine it! We moomins might even find something no one has bothered to find before!”

Mama sighed sweetly. “Well, we can always hope.”

“Oh, so we won’t be going home any time soon at all then.” Moomintroll muttered bitterly, and none too quietly either. “That’s good to know.”

“Think of it, darling!” Moominpappa continued without missing a beat, sweeping his beloved off her feet as well. “‘The courageous Moominpappa, with his adoring wife by his side, will make history! Everyone in Moominvalley will remember the old days when they had no idea what stood behind the mountains until their intrepid explorer returned with stories of his great pilgrimage!’ Truly one for the ages, no?”

Moomintroll merely rolled his eyes. “A bit old for make believe, wouldn’t you say? Then again, you don’t have any issues with that when it comes to me and my wants and pretending _they_ don’t exist.”

Moominmamma only giggled in her husband’s arms, nuzzling her snout against his in a tender Moomin’s kiss. “Well, I’m sure they’ll be thankful for such a good storyteller.”

“That they shall!” Moominpappa preened.

“Did either of you even– AUGH!!” Moomintroll then abruptly stood up and started walking off. “I need some air.”

If either Mama or Papa called for him then, he didn’t hear it. Or just ignored it. He wasn’t sure exactly which in that moment, though it could easily have been a bit of both. He just needed to get away before he blew a gasket.

Moomintroll stomped along the forest trail. The sights and landscapes of Moominvalley were truly breathtaking in all respects and at all hours, but Moomintroll was too engrossed in his own thoughts to really care. In fact, there were a lot of aspects to this trip he would’ve enjoyed regularly had it even been on his terms in the slightest. However, there existed no such luxury with Moominpappa.

Anger fired up, Moomintroll kicked the ground and anything that happened to be near his feet. Stones, plants, bugs, nothing was spared, though he did relent after a few too many firm kicks to trees and larger rocks. Afterwards, he plopped himself down on one of said rocks and stewed in silence.

Until a mosquito saw it fit to fly and buzz about loudly around Moomintroll’s head and ears.

“You can fly anywhere else in the world, but you only feel fit to do so near me?!” Moomintroll blistered. “I’ve had a right terrible past few days already, so could you really not find someone else to annoy!”

The bug said nothing and continued buzzing around moody moomin. Moomintroll shooed it away with his paws, but his blows were dodged with ease. Absolutely intent on being a bother. Then as if to spite him, it momentarily landed on his snout and moved the second Moomintroll’s paw smacked hard into the spot before deciding to finally fly elsewhere.

This was the last straw, however, and Moomintroll ran after it in hot pursuit.

Petulant? Perhaps, but Moomintroll was too angry to see it as such. Anger has a way of clouding judgments and muddling up one’s sense of rationality. Normally, Moomintroll would’ve been gladdened by the mosquito’s departure and content to enjoy his time alone unbothered once it left, his annoyance leaving with it. In this moment, that was not the case. Instead, Moomintroll wanted to give that pesky bug a good swatting and make it miserable for making him more miserable after enduring so many days of misery.

He didn’t know how long or how far he’d chased the irritating insect, but lost sight of it after tripping over a nasty tree root that sent him careening into an empty spiderweb and face planting into the dirt. Grumpily regaining his bearings, Moomintroll was ready to scream and curse out the world all his pent up rage with no holding back, when a new sight made him forget about all of that.

Further away up in the nearby faces of the Lonely Mountains, Moomintroll saw something most peculiar from his low vantage point. He rubbed his eyes a few times to check they weren’t fooling him, but he spotted a strange crevice in one of the escarpments along one of the common mountain paths. A path he’s known and explored for years growing up, and never once came across that crevice before. Nor had he heard from any of the other older denizens of Moominvalley who were likewise very familiar with the mountainous terrain speak about it.

Most unusual, as this crevice was a decent size. The kind that while nothing grand, was not small enough to be a mere crack nor go unnoticed. It almost looked like a tunnel or narrow cave. One that called invitingly as it basked in the silver moonlight, and even appeared to emit its own soft golden glow around its entrance edges.

Moomintroll squinted his eyes to try and make out more, but the distance combined with the fact moomins have terrible night-eyes, made that task extremely difficult. Something about it didn’t feel quite right, but his interest was piqued and felt compelled to learn more. Especially since this was the first significant thing he was able to do purely of his own accord since leaving Moominhouse against his wishes.

Unsure but curious to a fault, Moomintroll stood and took a few steps closer, intending to make the trek to approach it proper.

No more than three steps in, a sharp wind propelled into him from the crevice. Cold and biting and with enough force to send Moomintroll tumbling backwards until he fell on his rump. He shook his head as if coming out of a trance, shielding his face in his hands from the wind. Suddenly, any interest Moomintroll momentarily had in taking a closer look was shattered and overrun with foreboding dread.

If the wind rather deliberately was pushing him away from it, feeding his gut with alarm bells and red flags was any indication. The harsh burn through his thick fur down to his skin and the nipping chill of it only further aided in driving the point across the crevice was something to beware.

Most discomforting of all, he could’ve sworn he heard voices. Disembodied voices all echoing the same thing:

GET AWAY.

 _That’s enough head-clearing for tonight_ , he decided, turning tail back to his parents and the campsite.

By the time he got back, both Mama and Papa were asleep (with Papa loudly sawing logs) and the campfire weedling on its last embers. Moomintroll sighed and crawled into his tent (thank you, Mama), mind restless but somehow managing to drift off not long after laying his head against his pillow (again, ever thankful for Moominmamma).

Another gentle night wind flew from the mountains to the Moomins’ campsite, blowing out the fire’s last embers and flitted about until daybreak.

* * *

Moominpappa was up far too early and was far too chipper banging together a pot and pan pair to serve as the wake up call for his wife and son to wake up as well.

Any peace the young troll may have found last night in his sleep was quickly dashed that very instant. He was still far from home, his room and his friends. He was still on this wretched trip he was forced into because of his father’s latest mid-life crisis. He was still suffering, and no one but him cared.

Moomintroll was far less subtle about his discomfort and agitation all throughout the morning than he had been up to this point as he packed up his things, including the wilting bouquet and card from Snorkmaiden for safe keeping, but was paid no mind. Once everyone was finished, Moominpappa bounded away and yelled cheerfully for his family to join. The walking continued into the Lonely Mountains, and Moomintroll’s foul mood continued to simmer.

However, intermixed in his irritability was his persisting confusion with what he stumbled across the previous night. He hadn’t voiced it with his parents yet, and he wasn’t too sure how to. The last thing he needed was Moominpappa seeing a challenge to best, especially with how his gut keep twisting at the memory of the strange find.

“What ho? What do we have here?” Moominpappa declared, inspecting the very same find in question. “Everyone, come see this!”

Then again, Fate has a funny way of making things happen on their own. Moomintroll just wished _for once_ It would be kind to him on this darned trip.

Moominmamma approached her husband’s side, Moomintroll at her tail, to see the crevice for herself. Both the elder Moomins observed with keen curiosity and wonder at the crevice, the gap in the mountain face they’ve never come across before while venturing through the Lonely Mountains in the past, and the oddity of how no one else has apparently seen, mentioned or documented this crevice of the Lonely Mountains before either. Moomintroll, on the other hand, only felt a sinking feeling inside him. Now up close and personal with it, he was able to confirm the crevice was indeed an entrance to a tunneled (or at least partially so) path that was unknown to all of them.

Where his parents viewed it with intrigue, Moomintroll did with apprehension.

The family was then caught by surprise by a firm, wailing gust from the crevice blown right into their faces. Nothing of the strength of the gales akin to the most monstrous storms of Mother Nature at her most frightening, but strong enough to make the three Moomins unsteady on their footing and push them back a bit. Moomintroll’s gut was tearing itself apart, his mind loudly voicing in favor of adhering his gut’s intuition screaming at him:

GET AWAY.

“I don’t think we’re wanted here.” Moomintroll stated, less assertive than he hoped. “I don’t like the looks of this.”

Moominpappa only scoffed. “It’s not a worthy adventure if there isn’t any obstacles or challenges to overcome! If there’s danger in the air, it’s all the more reason to explore uncharted lands!”

“Papa, I really don’t like this! I’m getting a really bad feeling about that…thing!” Moomintroll pleaded. _Why, oh WHY, would no one LISTEN?!_

“Fear not, my boy. There’s no danger your father can’t defeat and protect you from! Now let’s be off!” his father boasted, dramatically gesturing in the direction of the unknown before running into it headlong. “BACK TO ADVENTURE!”

“But–!”

“Don’t fret, my little Moomintroll. Perhaps it’s merely the chill in the mountain air. Just stay close to me, dear.” said Moominmamma with a soft pat on her son’s shoulder.

Moomintroll was about to protest again, but his father was already more than halfway down the crevice tunnel and Mama was following after, though at a more relaxed pace. Moominpappa was too stubborn once his mind was made up to be changed and Moominmamma always stood by her husband, be it for support, minding his eccentricities, or both at once. And Moomintroll was again left with no choice but to go along with it all, getting no say in the matter.

With a huff, the youngest Moomin hurried through the entrance after his parents.

If he couldn’t stop them from going in, he could hope he’d at least be able to sway them to come out.


	2. Paradise Behind the Mountain Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The tunnel within the crevice was long and dark, barely illuminated by the light shining from the other end of it. Moominpappa was quickly disappearing into the distance as he bounded ahead, setting Moomintroll’s nerves all on edge. The one comfort he still had was Moominmamma allowing him to stick close.

“Don’t squeeze so hard, dear.” she chided him gently. “And make sure we have ample room between our feet. I’m certain neither of us would fancy tripping.”

Moomintroll half-heartedly complied, distancing himself a shred and easing his grip, but otherwise remained joined at his mother’s hip. 

Before long, they caught up with Moominpappa at the exit at the end of the tunnel. A lavender sky melted behind the mountains, which rested on the horizon of wide open green meadows and lush trees. Small wooden structures were scattered across the landscape, but were connected along a trail of cobblestone, stretching right up to where they were as if calling them home.

Moominpappa whistled. “Now isn’t that a sight to behold.”

“How magnificent.” Moominmamma breathed.

“Yeah, yeah! It’s a beautiful view! This was a nice little detour, we’ve seen it, now we can leave!” Moomintroll griped.

“Would you look at that! The remnants of a grand river long dried up!” Moominpappa pointed out, hustling over towards it with his family only barely keeping up. “Imagine the riches one might find if one dared to look closer!”

“Many wonderful and lovely things aplenty, no doubt.” Moominmamma agreed.

“None as lovely as _you_ , my darling.” Moominpappa flirted, earning a blushing giggle from his wife.

“Come on! We really should go back!” Moomintroll whined.

“My son, only once you’ve found your paramour will you understand that things like this can only happen in the moment.” Moominpappa spoke absently, planting a moomin kiss on his beloved.

“Such a beautiful day with such lovely weather out here. Perfect for exploring and a picnic lunch.” Moominmamma hummed.

“Right you are, my sweet.”

“Mama! Papa! Can we go now, please!” the young troll stressed.

Moominpappa halted in his steps, turning his snout to sniff the air.

“What is it, Papa?”

“Can you smell that? That exquisite culinary aroma in the air that could almost be your equal to your cooking, Mama!” he maundered inquisitively.

“I do! It smells delicious!” Moominmamma concurred, catching the whiff on her snout too.

“Come! We must find the source!” Moominpappa puffed proudly, righting his hat. “This way, my darling!”

“No! Stop! Don’t you think–” was all Moomintroll could stammer out before giving up.

As usual, they weren’t listening to him. The scent of warm food calling out to them from the chilly spring air was clearly more important than any earnest concerns their son had about their strange surroundings. Or their well-being.

As he tailed after his parents, the smell multiplied and grew more pungent. Moomintroll supposed it was pleasant enough to be mouth-watering, but with how his gut churned from an unseen unease from their odd surroundings, it just made him feel nauseous. Yet another reason he was so keen on getting out of here.

“Over here, my family!” Moominpappa called from a distant stall, having darted ahead on his own. Again.

Moominmamma and Moomintroll were quick to join him. In addition to Moominpappa, there was something else of interest they spotted.

All lined up along the long stretch of tablecloth was a bountiful buffet, grander than anything they’ve ever seen put together at Midsummer. Delectable pork and meatballs, crisply seasoned gravlax, a myriad of grilled fish cooked to perfection, sizzling pots of soups and stews, freshly cooked pancakes doused in berries with rich syrup, dulcet lingonberry pies, jams of all flavors, among seemingly endless bowls of berries, potatoes, vegetables, and fresh out of the oven bread loaves.

”Goodness, look at how wonderfully they’ve made everything.” Moominmamma marvelled.

“And the variety!” Moominpappa ogled. “We can have ourselves a true smorgasbord unlike anything before!”

Once having made a thorough perusal of his options, Moominpappa decided upon a pork strip from the selection to be the first sample he tasted.

“By my everlasting tail!” he exclaimed. “Both of you grab some for yourselves! You simply _must_ try this!” 

Moomintroll turned up his snout. “I don’t want any.”

“I wouldn’t be too quick to refuse, my boy! It’s not your mother’s work, but you are indeed missing out if you choose not to try it!”

“No! This doesn’t look right! We’re going to get in trouble!” Moomintroll protested.

“Worry not, my boy! With your Papa here, there’s nothing to fear!” Moominpappa boasted, helping himself to as many things he could fit on his plates.

“Seriously, does none of this look the least bit off to you?? We need to leave!” Moomintroll urged. “We’ve already stayed longer than we should have, and now you’re just going to steal someone else’s food?!”

“Well, if the owners went through all the trouble of preparing and laying out this fine sumptuous buffet, then surely it’s meant to be shared!” Moominpappa justified, sinking his teeth into a succulent bite of baked potato.

“But–”

“It’s alright, dear. We can talk with the owners and pay the bill later.” Moominmamma said, before taking a hearty bite of pancake of her own.

“Mama?!”

“Oh my! You were right, dearest. The food is a wonder to behold!” Moominmamma hummed delightedly, savoring the pastry on her tongue.

“What did I tell, my love? Maybe once the owners return, you can exchange recipes!” Moominpappa said between chews of pie and rye.

“Hear hear, to that!”

Shocked and disgusted and officially passed his wit’s end, Moomintroll exploded.

“I can’t _believe_ you both! We’ve been roughing it out on foot, for days on end, to _goodness_ knows where, all because Papa insisted the whole family tagalong on another hare-brained flight of fancy he had at random! Something that truly has no business being enabled anymore, mind you! Now we’re in some dodgy spot we know nothing about, and you’re stuffing your faces with food that doesn’t belong to you! It’s not like either of you! Especially _you_ , Mama! I could believe this sort of thing from Papa, but _you_!? You’d never sink so low, and yet here you are!

“Why! Why are we here!? Why do we keep doing this?! What’s even the point anymore!? _I didn’t want any_ part _of this_! But I was never given any say in the matter, was I? This was supposed to be a ‘family adventure’! And isn’t _that_ a laugh! Not even taking into account I wasn’t given any other choice, why did you even bother dragging me along this trivial trek of inanities, when neither one of you can be bothered to _remember I’m on this ‘vacation’ with you_!?”

When the elder moomins did not so much as pause in their eating to acknowledge their son in any way, the final pillar of the young troll’s tolerance gave out.

“…Well _fine_ , then! Go ahead and _pig out_ however you please! Keep doing whatever you want with no second thought or consideration, so long as it meets your heart's content! Keep ignoring everything I say and my own mere presence too! And since it makes no difference whether I’m here or not, I’m going home! You’re welcome to join me when you’re both of sound mind again! But if you decide you’d rather stay here, so be it! I’m better off if that’s how little I mean to you!”

With a turn of the heel, Moomintroll stormed off like a raging tempest. He curled his snout hard to keep his focus only on his anger, not the hurt with how his parents still couldn’t be bothered to call after him or chastise his rudeness. 

See if he cared then!

They surely didn’t! And no doubt wouldn’t even care if he up and left for home right then! They wouldn’t even know he was gone, no doubt!

Moomintroll rubbed hard at his eyes and the intruding tears. _I don’t care, I don’t CARE!_ he repeated on end, trying to will it to be true.

Anything to stop this never ending hurting inside.

Which now reached the status of the worst of the worst. There was no other point in his life that could remotely compare to the anguishing affliction and loneliness he was suffering through now.

Moomintroll pinched the bridge of his snout as a headache started to take form. He dismissed it as the result of all his current frustrations, yet couldn’t quite place why for whatever reason, that explanation fell off. Another spark of pain from the insistence he’d never felt worse than he did in this moment. He scoffed at the idea there was ever a point he had possibly felt worse than _this_!

Those passing thoughts were quickly forgotten as a strong wind blew past, trailed by stray leaves and petals in its gust. It was a lovely, dare he say _magical_ , thing to watch. How it shimmered and danced on the warm colors of the sky like intricate embroidery on a lady’s twirling dress skirt.

Curiosity winning over, Moomintroll explored the strange scenery a little more closely. Thus, he really began to notice _everything_ he had been missing.

How the air felt richer and cleaner, the grass greener than he’d ever seen at the height of Spring in Moominvalley. Everything stood out with a distinction that both was like home, yet so clearly wasn’t home.

Not even he could bring himself to deny this place was beautiful.

Paradisiacal, even.

The kind of unparalleled beauty one thought could only exist in dreams.

His head flared in pain again. Curious why it was doing that whenever he thought about something having that sort of description. Another hiss, another spiking ache, and Moomintroll opted to banish thinking in such superlative adjectives.

Instead, he turned his attention to the large structure that loomed over in the distance.

It wasn’t like any building he was familiar with back home but no less exceptionally lovely. The way the colors danced in the sunlight combined with the different architectural style made Moomintroll feel like he stepped into a storybook. Smoke puffed out in dark plumes from the chimney as if it were active and occupied, contrasting greatly with the otherwise abandoned marketplace in the area he’d seen up to this point. The stretch of the bridge before it was also breathtaking, seeming to call out to the moomin invitingly to have a closer look.

Moomintroll ventured a few steps onto the bridge. Looking over the railing on the right, he gazed down at the deep clough below, not unlike the dried river his family first came across earlier but on a much larger scale. At bottom, a train whistled by on the track leading out from a tunnel on one side of the gully.

“A train?”

Looking over the railing on the left, he gazed in wonder at the picture-perfect sunset over the horizon and river. Maybe he had been too harsh earlier towards his parents. There was much to admire about this place, and perhaps his prior irritation had made him unnecessarily paranoid.

As he turned towards the building on the other side of the bridge again, he was greeted by the most beautiful sight of all.

There was a stranger with him on the bridge.

He kicked himself for so blatantly disregarding all Moominmamma’s etiquette teachings and any sense of self-preservation, but Moomintroll couldn’t help but stare. Eros had impaled him with his entire quiver.

The other boy was unlike anything he’d seen before. 

His height and the approximate look of his age from the looks of it were the only similarities Moomintroll shared with the stranger. Where Moomintroll was covered head to toe in pristine white fur, the boy was skin bare save for a few visible patches of auburn atop his head in wild, windswept locks, upon his paws to his forearms and along his tail, with a noticeable tuft at the tip. If he had any fur in other places, Moomintroll presumed they were hidden under the green clothing cloaking his figure. His complexion was fair, punctuated with rosy cheeks, a small pointed snout, dressed in traditional Swedish clothing which while simple, still clung to his features in all the right places.

Moomintroll could only gape like a fool.

It was honestly ridiculous how pretty this one boy was.

Completely unfair.

This weird place was luring in him and his family with temptations that would catch their fancy, then…well he wasn’t sure what _exactly_ , but it was surely something insidious! His parents were enticed by lavish cuisine and confectioneries, which he had been strong enough to resist.

Now the strange powers that be from this uncharted land were using a _different_ approach to seduce him to his certain doom. And it was working.

Be it surprise, unease, intrigue, or whatever this feeling was, as he met the boy’s terran brown eyes with his own sky blues, Moomintroll couldn’t squash the feeling that it felt…right. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but his gut was turning itself inside out telling him some unknown importance to this moment. Or perhaps…was it the person?

It was hard to tell if it was the work of a spell or something more genuine when one lost themselves gazing upon the epitome of beauty itself.

Something indeterminate flashed on the other’s face, akin to horror and shock as he met Moomintroll’s gaze. It lasted only a few seconds before morphing into something more cross.

“You can’t be here! You need to leave NOW!” he barked.

“What?” Moomintroll said dumbly, the brunt of his trance now broken. He didn’t have much chance to say anything else before the boy approached and got up in his face. _Dear stars, this was too much!_

“I don’t know how you got here or how you found this place, but you have to go! Get out of here before nightfall comes!” he continued, frantic almost.

Moomintroll was startled. A part of him felt vindicated that he had been right, but fear overwhelmed the rest and rooted his feet in place. Frustration quickly joined the mix as Moomintroll cursed how his (unwitting, mind you) inaction made himself a fool in front of the other boy. Which was even worse. All the while, the sun was setting fast and festival lights flickered on around them.

“The lamps already!” the boy hissed. “MOVE!”

Moomintroll couldn’t even manage a yelp as the strange boy started shoving him back across the bridge the way he came. For someone so lean figured, he was surprisingly strong. “Get across the river and back through the gate you got here from!! I’ll hold them off, but it’ll only buy you a bit more time!! GO! HURRY!!”

In spite of being thoroughly confused, Moomintroll followed his gut and broke into a run. What a mess this all was! He knew something had been off! Something was obviously wrong from the start and they never should have come here through that stupid crevice! 

Stupid strange hidden locale!

It had all been too good to be true and they’d all been suckered in by its tricks! From the too perfect landscape, to the too perfect feast in the empty marketplace, and that…perfectly perfect pretty boy!

 _Well, that one hadn’t been_ **so** _bad to get to see_ –

Moomintroll pressed his lips hard together as he willed for his brain to be so kind as to _shut up_.

With each step, the trails of lights on the buildings and carts he passed came alive. It was a strange but lovely sight, having little experience seeing city life splendours growing up in his pastoral valley home. Moomintroll shook his head; he needed to focus!

However, the invasive feeling that he was lost as he ran and turned every which way in search of his parents did little to calm his writhing nerves. Nor did the hazy apparitions that kept appearing in his peripherals.

When he finally spotted Moominpappa’s top hat, Moomintroll made a bee line for his folks.

“Mama! Papa! It’s time to go! Quit eating already!” he clamored, shaking his father’s form.

Or so he thought to be his father.

Moomintroll recoiled in terror as the figure turned to face him…to reveal a porcine face instead of his Papa’s!

From the corner of his eye, the second figure he had initially assumed to be his mother, was also a pig strangely wearing an apron just like Mama’s! Both swine oinked and snorted boorishly, shoveling more and more food they could fit in their mouths at once. Nothing like the proper table manners his parents prided themselves on!

When a shadowy figure appeared and started whipping ruthless lashes upon the two pigs, Moomintroll turned tail and ran.

Where were his parents!?

“Mama! Papa! Where are you!” he yelled.

His parents did not answer him. They were nowhere in sight. More and more shadowy, misty figures appeared as the sky darkened and the town lights turned on, but no hide or tail of Moominmamma or Moominpappa.

“MAMA! PAPA!”

Moomintroll screamed again as he dodged more of the shadowy people that came across his path.

No.

He refused to believe what he saw.

It was just a trick of the light. A hallucination from the panic.

There were no shadow people. He was just imagining them, having conjured them up by his frazzled imagination.

His parents were not turned into pigs. They were waiting for him back at the gate and ready to leave this frightening place!

Moomintroll kept running until he reached the rock ravine, only to stumble in his steps as his feet and knees touched something cold and wet.

“What the–? Water!? What in the world?!”

Indeed, the ravine was now fully submerged by a large stretch of river. Large enough he nearly mistook it for a lake. But how could that be? He and his parents had seen it dried to the bone just hours ago!

In the far distance, Moomintroll could just barely make out the lights shining from the buildings he first saw when he entered this weird place with his parents. Again, which was impossible! This whole place was decrepit and abandoned!

“What on– THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! I’m dreaming! This is a nightmare!” he cried, tugging hard on his ears as he demanded for himself to wake up. To wake up and end this awful experience spawned in his sleep!

Shaking and breathing hard, Moomintroll squatted down and curled his arms around his head. Rocking back and forth in place, he kept chanting it was only a dream and it’d all go away once he calmed down and woke up. After a minute or so, he chanced a peak in hopes that it worked, but instead found another horror greeting him right in front of his eyes.

“What!? Why are my paws see-through now?!” he cried, well and truly frightened now. 

Holding his paws closer and farther away, Moomintroll was at a loss for words as his paws faded more and more away like a passing fog. When he tried rubbing them together, the transparency only seemed to spread further up his arms!

“No! No no _no_! This is nothing but a bad dream!” Moomintroll insisted. “I just need to close my eyes, and I’ll wake up!”

Before he could attempt it again, the ground shook and nearly knocked him over. To his left, a large decorative steamboat had docked itself against the shore. As the vessel was brought to a halt, the doors opened all on their own, giving way to even more partially incorporeal beings of many shapes and sizes unboarding en masse.

Overwhelmed, Moomintroll fled the scene once more, finding the underside of a stone bridge and curled up tight on the ground. His breathing was quick and shallow, but he refused to uncover his hands from his face. He didn’t want to see anything else until he woke up for real.

What in the world was happening with this frightful dream! Even his most nonsensical dreams made some sense, so why was there none for this one!? Why couldn’t it be _over_ already?!

Instinctively, Moomintroll shot his head upwards when he felt a foreign touch grasp his shoulders. He flinched and squirmed to get away before meeting those lovely ochre eyes from the bridge again.

“It’s me.” he said calmly, as if dealing with an injured animal. “Don’t be afraid, I’m here to help.”

“No…!” Moomintroll whimpered, too distressed to think straight. Having a pretty boy so close to him as well wasn’t helping at all.

“Listen to me. You need to eat this, or else–”

“I said NO!” Moomintroll shouted, lashes out with both paws with intent to shove the boy away. His throat croaked a strangled gasp as his paws didn’t touch the boy, but instead _phased_ _through_ him.

Horrified and panicked morbid curiosity was Moomintroll’s best guess for why he continued to thrash his now intangible arms through the boy’s face. The entire time, the other boy never so much as blinked as Moomintroll’s limbs passed through his being.

“I know you’re scared, but you have to trust me.” the pretty boy coaxed. “You only turn into a pig if you take what’s not offered to you. You must eat something from this world or else you’ll vanish completely.”

Looking into the boy’s pleading irises, Moomintroll resignedly caved and allowed him to feed him the red berry. His face scrunched up at the sharp sour taste, but forced it down.

“That’s it.” the stranger praised, interlocking his fingers in Moomintroll’s now tangible paw. Between his tender smile, the intimacy of the touch, and the world shattering realization this boy was _not_ a figment of the imagination as he initially believed, Moomintroll was still debating whether or not he was better off disappearing from the face of the Earth.

“Uhh…”

“See? You’re all better.” he said with a warm smile, setting Moomintroll’s insides ablaze as his paws remained clasped in his, standing to offer to help him up. “Now, I need you to follow–”

“Where are my parents!? They didn’t really turn into pigs, did they?” Moomintroll’s mouth blurted out. The second his mind caught up, he was certain he should’ve let himself vanish. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with the ungodly humiliation of saying such unflattering, undignified things in front of unfairly beautiful boys!

“You can’t see them right now, but you will. We–” The boy’s eyes then flicked around, having spotted something Moomintroll could not see. Then he dropped to a crouch and caged the troll against the wall with his arms. “Don’t move!”

Moomintroll could feel every part of his mind die at that exact moment, because _oh sweet mercy_ now this boy was pressing up close against him.

 _For all that is holy, why must I be endlessly tortured so?_ Moomintroll flummoxed mentally, flush against the handsome stranger’s lissome figure. _Ancestors, give me strength!_

High above, something was circling overhead. A bird, maybe? Moomintroll could only hazard a guess since his night eyes were below subpar. Not that he’d be able to get a good look anyway, as it was difficult to focus on anything in his current situation.

After the longest 50 seconds _ever_ passed, the stranger decided it was safe to stand back up and Moomintroll could breathe again. “The Witch has already sent her familiar in search of you. You need to get out of here!”

With the stranger’s help, Moomintroll got back on his feet. Unfortunately, his legs did not approve, and he began to sway on his feet as his mind decided now was a good time to take a swim.

“Whoa! What’s wrong?” the boy prompted, steadying him.

“Dizzy…” he managed to slur out.

Moomintroll had to lock his legs upright (lest he fall on his face) as he felt a paw that wasn’t his own place itself over his sternum. He vaguely registered the other boy saying something, but there were more pressing matters to be dealt with. Like not fainting from the tender, titillating touch of angel who had no idea of his affect on a poor, red-blooded, mortal young troll.

When the stranger moved his paw, Moomintroll sucked in gulps of air as the rest of his senses and balance returned to normal.

“That should do it. Better now? Completely, this time?”

“Uh huh.” Moomintroll uttered with only a slight daze.

The boy nodded. “Good. Now hold on!”

Then without further preamble, the stranger broke into a sprint, dragging his companion by the paw. The fact that despite having nowhere near the same stamina, he wasn’t stumbling in the slightest, was the most mundane of all the weirdness that had happened so far was making Moomintroll’s head spin.

That, and the stranger was holding his paw again, his skin inhumanly soft against his fur.

As he was pulled along, Moomintroll prayed this whole mess would be resolved shortly.

He doubted his heart could take much more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and let us know what you think!


	3. Procession of Spirits and a Mangled Start of a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long and I’m very sorry. I’m also sorry I can’t promise faster or more consistent updates, but I will see this through to completion.
> 
> Get ready for more feels

The stranger never faltered or stumbled once in his swift pace (and for reasons unknown, neither did Moomintroll), not even when he added a few jumps and bits of mild parkour to the run. Where they were going, Moomintroll had no idea in the slightest. The path they were taking was a long and winding one, through and around various scenic parts of the bizarre locale. He saw everything so clearly with such detail for the transient seconds they lined up with his central vision before blurring into a bleary streak of colors as they passed him by.

The best Moomintroll could compare it to was how he pictured his Great-Aunt Jane’s tales when she preened herself on end about her travels on railroads in her letters or on her rare visits. Still, he had more than a few doubts his millionaire relative experienced anything quite like this, let alone at such speeds.

His captivating companion’s only rival was Moomintroll’s own racing heartbeat.

They finally came to a stop on the end of a greenway that led back to the bridge path into the grand bathhouse. The night sky starlight and versicolored lanterns strung everywhere cast an entirely new light on the building’s majesty. Quite literally. The livelihood likewise heightened by various fair folk and spirits shuffling across the bridge into the bathhouse, welcomed by hosts on both sides of the crossway.

Moomintroll was more focused on the mystery boy, who had still not let go of his embarrassingly clammy paw, and was surveying the area intently. One of the many questions he was ready to ask died in his throat however as the boy used his free paw to touch parts of the young troll’s shoulders, collar and upper chest in a punctilious manner. 

“Alright. When we cross the bridge, you’ll need to hold your breath. Even taking the smallest breath will break this cloaking spell, and everyone will see you. Which, we cannot allow to happen.” he instructed as he finished his tapping.

 _That’s weirdly specific and practically designed to backfire royally on principle_! “Is there _really_ not any other spell you can cast that doesn’t have such a glaring fault or drawback to it?”

“We’re trying to draw as little attention as possible. The Witch can sense when anyone in her domain uses magic, but fortunately cannot determine anything more intricate such as the spells used or who cast them without scrying. However, the stronger the spell is, the more suspicious it will look and the greater the chances she’ll scry to investigate and then we’ll be in trouble.” he explained. “This one is not the most convenient, but it’s the best we’ve got in order to avoid detection.”

“You have to be joshing me here. You’re pulling my tail! Are you serious?” Moomintroll groaned. “I haven’t been swimming in ages! There’s no way my lungs could handle it! This is just _asking_ for me to fail miserably! I’m calling it now!”

“It’s not as far as it looks–”

“Says you!”

“If you keep on thinking with that mindset about how you can’t, you will certainly fail.” he said flatly.

“No, this is just me being realistic about my capabilities and how there’s no possible way a spell that contrived is going to help more than hurt us.” Moomintroll snipped petulantly.

The boy shrugged. “I’m all ears to what better ideas you have in mind, then.”

Moomintroll felt a surge of glee, thinking he won. There were plenty of ideas better than this! Only…he didn’t have any. None. In the slightest. Nothing specific or anymore thought out than their starting plan. It also dawned on him that he had no idea as to much of anything of how the rules of this different realm worked, and he once again shoved both feet in his mouth in front of creation’s greatest achievement. 

As he came to that embarrassing realization, he puffed out his cheeks and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Not that it shielded him in the slightest from the other’s smug, triumphant grin.

“Alright then. Start holding and release your breath when I tell you. Follow my lead and my instructions to the letter, and we’ll get through without a hitch, okay?”

With that said, Moomintroll followed the pretty stranger through one last gate back onto the main path, reluctantly ready to go through with the ill-conceived plan with the terribly crafted cloaking spell.

“Now, take a deep breath and hold it.” he whispered just before they reached the start of the bridge.

Moomintroll complied, sucking in as much air as he could in a single breath and plugging his snout to hold it in. Due to its impressive size, it was a two-handed job, leaving it on the other boy to guide him along as they returned to the main path.

“I’ve returned from my errand.” the boy said courtly to the two individuals greeting those crossing the bridge.

“Welcome back, Depute Snufkin!”

The boy didn’t acknowledge the hosts any further than a slight nod as he hurried Moomintroll to the bridge.

Snufkin?

 _Was that his name, then?_ Moomintroll wondered.

Snufkin.

 _Snufkin_.

A pretty name for an unduly pretty boy. Strong and mysterious as well like the one who bore it. 

There was something else about it too. Moomintroll couldn’t quite pin down what it was exactly, but there was definitely something more to the name. Almost as if–

“Easy! Remember what I said. Keep it together.” Snufkin reminded not unkindly.

Right, right. 

It was hard enough holding his breath in as it was without pesky daydreams of a certain someone who was prone to constantly stealing it away.

So he switched his attention to observing more of his surroundings. He recognized some of the incoming guests from recalling the pictures from old storybooks he used to read as a small child, but there were still many completely unfamiliar to him. The oddest of all Moomintroll spotted standing next to the left railing, sticking out like a sore thumb amidst all the hustle and bustle of the more colorful entities around them. Despite their wide and towering stance, no one else seemed to notice the mysterious silent grey shadow being at all. His eyes met the figure’s eerie golden ones before he darted his gaze elsewhere. He could only hope the chill he felt as he and Snufkin passed them by was just his imagination running wild from his unease.

It was only by the time they were two thirds of the way across did Moomintroll’s lungs start to protest and have any real trouble with the task.

“Not much further. Hold it just a little longer.” Snufkin steadied, graciously quickening his pace slightly for the remaining stretch of the way. Moomintroll couldn’t help but grin under his paws.

He was actually doing it!

“Beedoohm! Beedoohm! About time you came back, Snufkin! What’s the rush?” some dark, furry, antenna-horned thing hollered, jumping out in front of the two. Right at the end of the bridge.

Moomintroll yelped on instinct. Then choked a little on the unpleasant odor that suddenly wafted into his nostrils.

The whistle-blowing hairy annoyance ceased his bouncing and bugged his eyes out at the now visible companion next to Snufkin.

“Is that a _mortal_ with you?!” it shrilled mockingly. “Ooooooh, you’re gonna be in trouble now, Snufkin!”

“ _Be silent, you heathen_!” Snufkin bellowed, shooting out a blast of power from his free paw.

Moomintroll didn’t have the chance to get a good look at what the action did before Snufkin darted off the path at quick speeds, dragging him along. In a matter of moments, Snufkin had them hiding in the courtyard bushes growing beside the bathhouse entrance and out of sight. However, the two could still see the frantic way the shadows of multiple occupants inside the building ran about, accompanied by their yelling about a mortal intruder and notifying the Witch.

So much for the ‘hold your breath so no one will see you’ spell idea. Just look at how well _that_ panned out!

“See! SEE?! I _knew_ this would happen! I _told_ you it would! It was setting us up to fail by design! Now I’ve gone and blown everything!” Moomin buried his face in his paws. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take a breath–”

“No, you did very well. It wasn’t your fault.” Snufkin insisted, lip curling as he thought of the imp who blew their cover. “I don’t doubt you would’ve managed it had _Stinky_ not showed up.”

Moomintroll raised an eyebrow at that. “I didn’t think he smelled that great either, but I wasn’t expecting you’d be type for name-calling.”

“No. That’s just his name.” Snufkin replied, straightfaced.

“Oh.” Moomintroll intoned, his snout then curling. “Good! Suits him _perfectly_ , then! What I wouldn’t give to throttle him for getting in the way!”

Snufkin gave a half-smile in agreement, but shushed his companion so to get him to lower his voice.

They both quieted seeing more shapes in the windows running about inside, many of them shouting about ‘a mortal’ and calling for Snufkin.

“Curse it all, she knows now.” Snufkin hissed lowly. “They all know you’re here now.”

“Now what do we do?” Moomintroll asked reluctantly. He already had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.

Snufkin sighed. “We’ll have to split up then.”

“WHAT.”

“I’ll create a diversion so you can sneak away–”

“How about NO! We _don’t_ do that, and instead come up with a better plan that’s a little more thought out! Unlike our _last_ one!” Moomintroll hissed, instinctively grabbing onto Snufkin’s arm. His face grew warm after the minor delay of what he had done finally registered with his brain, but willed himself to stay collected and maintain his hold lest Snufkin go off and leave him alone without answers.

“They’ll find you if you stay here and unless they’re distracted, I can’t ensure your escape without further detection!” Snufkin countered.

“No! You can’t! Don’t leave me alone! I don’t want to be alone, I can’t be alone here, please!” Moomintroll begged.

Something may have flickered briefly in Snufkin’s eyes, but they steeled before Moomintroll had the chance to second-guess it. “I’m sorry, but neither of us have a choice right now. I don’t want to either, but I’d be risking not only you, but your parents the longer I delay showing up. I need you to listen carefully to what I tell you next so you know what you have to do in order to help your parents.”

Moomintroll was quiet at that. The pigs…those were indeed what became of his mother and father. No doubt locked away in a stable somewhere by this point and possibly being primed for slaughter. This was all very real, and so was the severity of what was at stake.

“This really isn’t a dream then, is it. My parents really did turn into pigs. This is all really happening. They’re really in danger.”

Snufkin gave a wan, sympathetic half-smile. “It is, unfortunately. Your dilemma, the dangers, all of it. But don’t worry, I’m going to help you rescue your parents.”

Moomintroll shivered as Snufkin touched a paw to his forehead. Various images flashed into his head as Snufkin gave his instructions. “When things settle down, go out through the back gate. Take the stairs, all the way down to the bottom until you reach the boiler room, where they stoke the fires. Find the Hemulen in charge there, and talk to her.”

“Hemulen?” There were hemulen spirits too? Odd, since he had yet to see any moomin spirits. How did that work?

Snufkin nodded, removing his paw as the images ceased. “Ask her for work. Even if she refuses, insist. Don't say ‘No’ or ‘I want to go back’, just say you want to work. You have to get a job, or else the Witch will curse you as well.”

“Witch?”

“Yes. She’s a powerful magic wielder who rules this section of our world and the proprietor of this bathhouse.” Snufkin replied. “The boiler Hemulen will try to turn you away or try to trick you into leaving, but keep on asking her for work. Don't say ‘No’ or ‘I want to go back’, only that you want to work. You have to get a job, or else the Witch will curse you as well. It'll be hard work, but it will give you a chance and ensure you’re protected while you’re here. Nor will the Witch be able to harm you.”

More shouts sounded from inside from others yelling for Snufkin, making the pair wince.

“I have to go now. And remember, I’m on your side here, a friend.” Snufkin assured. “You can do this, Moomintroll.”

Moomintroll stared at him again. It honestly did tickle him (just a little!) how this boy, a complete stranger, had so much faith in his abilities that he himself believed never existed. In all likelihood, it was simple flattery on the other’s part merely to get him to cooperate. Still, because of the circumstances being what they were, it would have worked.

Except there was one thing glaringly wrong with this picture.

“Hold on! Hold on a minute! How do you– I never told you my name!” Moomintroll said with hard austerity.

For once, Snufkin was the one caught off guard. “Of course I– Wh-What do you mean by that?”

“What you _mean_ ‘what do I mean by that?’! Exactly what I said! I never once told you my name once since we first crossed paths on the bridge! There’s no way you could have known it! Unless, what? Do you have mind-reading powers and looked into my head to get it?!” Moomintroll whisper-yelled in his growing tizzy, then blanching with all-encompassing horror at the off-chance of Snufkin having seen _any_ of his most recent thoughts while he searched his mind for what he needed. “Be-Be-Because if you did, you can’t just do that without asking first! That’s an invasion of privacy!”

Snufkin’s eyes shrunk to pin-pricks. “Mind-reading? Of course not! Even if I could, you’d know I’d never–!”

“ _No I don’t_!” Moomintroll objected, most indignantly.

“…What?!”

“How could I have possibly known that?!”

“That’s not possi…you’ve always– what are you saying?” Snufkin stammered, eyes pleading.

“Stop dodging and answer the questions already! _How_ do you know my name?! Just who in the world _are_ you!? You’re acting like there’s some familiarity between us when there _isn’t_! I don’t _know_ you! I’ve never seen you before in my LIFE!” Moomintroll declaimed, completely oblivious to the impact these words would have.

Snufkin made a choking noise at that, looking as though he’d been slapped. “You…You really don’t–?”

Moomintroll only acknowledged him with another confused grimace, which in turn made Snufkin’s expression morph into something even more stricken.

“…No. No! There’s no way– Y-You _wouldn’t_!” he denied.

“That…That doesn’t answer anything! What are you going on about? We just met today! …Er, tonight, I guess? Can you please just explain?” Moomintroll griped.

Snufkin’s breathing shuddered from behind the paw he brought up over his mouth, making the sound Moomintroll did whenever he tried to force back a sob. Trembling, he then whipped his head away from facing the other, but the moomin didn’t miss how Snufkin’s eyes had misted.

Hearing a soft sniffle, Moomintroll’s chest clenched for the other boy and whatever it was that had got him so crushed. With great hesitation, he reached his paw out to offer comfort, only to yank it back before he even made contact as Snufkin uncurled from within himself.

Readjusting his seated position, Snufkin turned his gaze upwards towards the starry night sky, the moonlight reflecting a glassy sheen inside them.

“I’ve known you since you were very small…or rather, I used to,” he said at length, barely above a whisper.

Moomintroll’s jaw dropped.

Not that he had any real understanding or clue what all was going on to begin with, but while he was willing to buy into a lot of the bizarre events that had happened tonight, that last one _had_ to be a mistake. Or a really cruel prank of some sort, because there was no way that could be true.

Anything that sounded too good to be true more often than not simply was. Be it having a golden tail, or having some past history with the most beautiful boy in the world. Worlds. All the realms? Whatever, the point still stood. Positive history to boot it seemed, considering how upset Snufkin got about it. _Could…had they been_ close _?_

Moomintroll nearly slapped himself for that. He couldn’t entertain that line of thinking, not without any memories or further concrete proof confirming they knew each other prior at all. Which presently, no matter how much he wished otherwise, couldn’t bring himself to believe it to be true. 

He was absolutely _certain_ he would’ve remembered meeting someone like _Snufkin_ before. Let alone knowing them personally. “Wha?”

“We’ll talk later. Find the Hemulen in charge of the boiler room, and she’ll help you.” Snufkin redirected, all traces of anguished heartbreak from moments prior gone just like that, and standing up to leave just as nonchalantly.

This time, the troll was quicker and grabbed Snufkin’s wrist again before he could slip away so easily.

“Uh, _no_! You can’t just drop another round of bombshells on me after all I’ve seen tonight and then just up and leave! Not saying a lick more than that riddle-talk that creates more questions than answers! Are you mad?!” Moomintroll bellowed, straining to keep his voice low.

Snufkin kept his back turned. “I’ve already answered how I know your name, and that’s all I can tell you at this time.”

Moomintroll made an offended noise. “And what? That’s it? That’s all you’re going to tell me? Are you _serious_?!”

“There isn’t any time now. I need to go and you need to leave for the boilers.” Snufkin dodged.

Moomintroll grunted exasperatedly. “Can you at _least_ tell me if I’ll see you again at all or if this is the only time I’ll see you while I’m here? Because I don’t want to bother _wasting time_ looking and watching and waiting for you if there’s going to be _no point in it_.”

That got Snufkin to turn around. Another flash of emotion leaked through the cracks in Snufkin's expression again, but once more was snuffed out as quickly as it appeared. It was not so successfully suppressed, however, in his voice. “ _Soon_. I cannot say exactly when right now, but it _will_ be soon. You and I _will_ see each other more than just this once. That I promise you with absolute _certainty_.”

The intensity of Snufkin’s response left Moomintroll completely cowed and saddled with yet another list of questions he wouldn’t get answers to any time fast.

“Take care of yourself until then. And whatever you do, do not draw attention to yourself.” Snufkin bade as he left towards the din of shouting, slipping through Moomintroll’s now slack grip and snapping at the unseen voices that he was on his way.

If he were being completely honest with himself, Moomintroll was even more lost than ever before. He was tired, confused, stressed and frustrated in more ways than one on this trip of an adventure gone wrong. Without his parents, he wasn’t sure what to do, what or who he could trust.

Yet, for all the craziness and never ending raised questions with no answers…his gut was telling him Snufkin could be trusted.

If nothing else, Moomintroll could trust his gut for guidance after it being right about entering the secret mountain pass being an utter disaster.

Once the commotion died down, Moomintroll made his way to the courtyard’s back gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment what you think


End file.
